WHO DONE IT?
by Keomi-Sage
Summary: Random Who Done it Fanfic: includes Kohona 11, Sasuke, and Sandsibs: WARNING, POSSIBLE CHARACTER BASHINGS AND POSSIBLE SPOILERS, AND Obsessive stabbings


**I came up for this while brushing my teeth, so if this is pointless and boring and played out… too bad!- Jk, I'm just really bored and want to write something! Fanfic includes Kohona 11, Sasuke and the Sand Siblings. STOP! BEFORE YOU READ THIS: CONTAINS POSSIBLE SPOILERS.**

**Disclaimer: Do we even **_**have**_** to write these? Someone please answer me that! Anyway, I don't own Naruto.**

WHO DONE IT – Keomi-Sage 

You know how it goes! A bunch of people, either friends or enemies, sat around in the random room that was fully furnished, just waiting to get bloodied. The invisible guy turning the lights on and off was in his place.

The players were Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Lee, Ten Ten, Sasuke, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari.

:)

"Naruto, would you get your finger out of my face?" Sasuke asked, sounding annoyed.

"I thought we were playing that Who Done it? Game," Sakura said, glaring at Naruto. "Not annoying Sasuke!"

"Yeah!" Ino stepped in, clinging to Sasuke's arm. A bunch of the guys rolled their eyes, and Ten Ten sighed.

"Com'mon!" Kiba said loudly. "I wanna kill the kid!" Akamaru barked in agreement.

"I'm going first!" Sakura announced. With a Sakura-sly grin on her face she pointed to Naruto….

:)

**Hey! What are you doing you baka!**

What, I can't kill Naruto?

**Exactly, Sakura. Naruto is, you see, a favorite in this series. Killing him right off the bat will just make the readers tired. We want some Naruto action.**

Then who do I kill?

**I don't know… some one with little affect on the series!**

:)

"I think _you_ did it…" Sakura said, pointing to a very surprised looking ninja. "Kankuro!"

"What? That's not right!" Kankuro cried as the lights went off and a very amusing scream sounded, and the lights turned back on. Kankuro got stabbed.

"Harsh," Kiba muttered. "My turn!"

"No! Miss _Fore_head got to go. It's my turn." Ino, of course, said. Then she pointed to Shino. "You don't like Kankuro, do you? He poisoned you at the chunnin exams… or at least that's what happened in all the juicy gossip. Also you didn't make up with him during the Saskue rescue arc, like Kiba. Bug Nerd!"

Shino frowned, but didn't get to say anything because the lights turned off again. This time there was no scream, but when the lights turned back on they all saw. Shino got stabbed.

"Shino!" Hinata said in her tiny voice.

"I'll avenge you, bug nerd!" Kiba shouted. "My turn!"

"No!" Temari said, standing up. "I still haven't avenged my brother's murder." Putting a finger to her lip she looked around the room. "What the heck. I say it's Choji."

"Wha- Why?" Choji asked.

Temari looked at him for a moment. "Because you're fat-"

At that Choji turned red and yelled, "CHUBBIES RULE!" as he started to attack Temari, however, the lights turned off, and a "huh? Aaagh!" was the soundtrack to darkness. When the lights turned on, Choji lay in the middle of the floor. Choji got stabbed.

"Jeez! I was just kidding!" Temari said, sitting back down and crossing her legs.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said, sounding upset. Choji was, of course, his friend.

"My turn again!" Sakura cheered. "Ino!"

"What?" Ino cried.

"You heard me. Now die!"

Ino gasped like a petty girl on TV and fanned herself with a hand. "You, you bi-"

You know how it goes, lights off, high pitch girly scream, lights on. Ino got stabbed.

"Oh, too bad. She was kinda pretty." Kiba said. "My turn."

"No, I think Lady Hinata should go." Neji said, turning to his horrified cousin.

Hinata let out a pitiful scream before swallowing hard and looking around the room. "I… um- I- um, I think, um, that, um, perhaps…" she looked around the room until her eyes connected with Sasukes'. His eyes said; _Just go ahead and try, I dare you!_

Hinata whimpered. "Sasuke…." She whispered, before everyone gasped. Sakura screamed and was about to cuss Hinata out, but the lights turned off.

"DAMN IT!"

The lights turned back on. Sasuke got stabbed.

"Arg!" Sakura screamed. "My turn again. Hinata!"

"Now wait a minute!" Neji said, stepping up.

"Fine!" Sakura growled. "NEJI TOO!"

The lights went off.

"Oh no, Naruto, I never got to tell you…"

"Curses! I guess only in _death_ I have become free, after all!"

The lights turned back on. Neji got stabbed. And guess what else? Hinata got stabbed.

"Aw man! She was cute too!" Kiba cried. "MY TURN!"

Shikamaru stared at Kiba for a long time. "I think Kiba did it."

Kiba gasped like Ino had. "W- _what_? Hey man, not cool, not-"

And I guess you know what happened to him. Kiba got stabbed.

"Finally," Shikamaru said, sitting back. "The headaches gone."

"I say Lee did it." Sakura said randomly.

Must I write it out? Lee got stabbed. Sorry Lee fans.

"What? You know what, Sakura? I've had just about enough of you…" Ten Ten began her tirade to the pink haired kunoichi.

_Ugh, more headaches!_ Shikamaru groaned.

"I think you did it, Ten Ten." Temari said coolly, inspecting her nails. "So get over it."

Ten Ten got stabbed.

"And, as much as I hate to admit it," Temari continued. "We've all had it with you, Sakura. I think you-"

"NO!" Sakura screamed.

"Did it."

The lights went out and Sakura cussed Temari out before screaming, and then the lights turned back on. Sakura got stabbed.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled, falling next to her dead body.

"Oh, please Naruto," Shikamaru said, rolling his eyes. "You would have killed the nuisance off eventually."

Naruto looked up and shrugged. "Yeah, most likely."

"Then I believe you did it, Naru-"

:)

**No, NO! You cannot kill off the star!**

You know what? Suck it! This is all troublesome, anyway!

**(Sigh) fine, kill him.**

:)

"-to."

And with that… Naruto got stabbed.

"Now there's only the 2 of us." Temari said.

"You mean 3." Gaara said from the far corner where he leaned comfortably against the wall.

"Sorry, but a guys got to do what a guys gotta do." Shikamaru muttered.

Temari turned around with an eyebrow raised. "Huh?"

"I say it's Temari… nothing personal."

Temari nearly strangled the lazy deer-boy, but, well, you know. Temari got stabbed.

Shikamaru turned to Gaara. "Sorry about killing your sis. How about a-"

"Shikamaru."

"I didn't think so…." Shikamaru got stabbed.

Gaara sighed and walked back to the couch now that no one alive was sitting there. He pushed Sasuke from where he lay across the top to the ground. Come on, Gaara never liked Sasuke. Who did, really? No offense, Sasuke fans. No hurt intended.

"I know it was you, by the way." Gaara said, looking to where Akamaru sat happily. The little dog barked happily. Gaara smiled. He'd always wanted a dog, or bird, or some type of animal. But it had always been _NOOOOO_! "Truce?" Gaara asked.

The dog barked happily, and, because Gaara didn't know if it was a yes or no, pulled the cork from his gourd. After all, the little dog was deadly!

**I think this FanFic turned out good, but I'm sorry for anyone who didn't get my warning about Spoilers.** **And sorry about Sasuke, Choji, Kankuro and whoeverelse bashing, no hurt intended. Anyway, thanks much for reading. :) Keomi-Sage out!: A.K.A., Keomi got stabbed.**


End file.
